


Papa's little darling

by YourMomLeftYourDadForMe



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Choking, Confessional Sex, F/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMomLeftYourDadForMe/pseuds/YourMomLeftYourDadForMe





	Papa's little darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Letters_run_away](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters_run_away/gifts).



You are gathering up your things one evening at the Clergy's library when a brother/sister of sin comes up to you and tells you that you have been requested by Papa Emeritus the Second at the confessionals.

You look at them confused before eventually thanking them and putting your things away.

You find the nearest bathroom to make sure you look decent before making your way to the confessionals.

You walk inside the chapel and for a second you think it's empty before you hear one of the doors to the side open.

Papa Emeritus the Second walks out wearing his robes and mitre, and a long white santa beard.

You snicker at him as you make your way towards him.

"You are laughing" Papa says boldly before ripping the beard off, the elastic band tearing.

"I knew you would laugh" Papa says a bit pissed off before gesturing towards the confessional.

"My dear, you have been with us for a long time but I have never gotten to hear your sins.

Please, have a seat and enlighten me" Papa says nodding at the confessional.

"Sure" You say as he holds the curtain for you, entering before having a seat.

"Now my child. You may begin" You hear him say after sliding the shade and you can see his shadow.

"I'm not sure what to say" You say before letting out a nervous laugh.

You had of course been touching yourself a little to much lately and you had been thinking about him each time.

He couldn't possibly know that could he?

"Tell me how you touch yourself and what drives you mad" Papa continues and your heart starts beating a bit faster.

"I can't do that" You say as your face flushes bright red and you feel that familiar dampness between your legs.

"Oh I wonder why that is" He asks and you feel your heartbeat quicken with every second that goes by.

"Is it because you think about me when you do it" Papa continues and you feel like you are about to pass out.

You get angry at him for making you feel this way.

You get up quickly, quickly pushing the curtain out of your way before turning to Papa's side.

You slide his curtain out of the way and look down at him, frowning.

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing?" You scowl at him. Papa looks at you in surprise before his gaze softens and he relaxes a bit, crossing his arms over his chest and crossing his legs under his robe before leaning back.

"You tell me now Ghuleh with a straight face that you do not in fact touch your sweet little pussy while moaning my name every night" Papa says before smirking and your jaw drops.

"Oh, you can't do it?" Papa asks as he stands up quickly before getting out of the confessional as you back away.

He backs you up to one of those benches and you are forced to sit down to look at him.

"Tell me, how do you fantasize me fucking you?" Papa says taking your chin into his hand as he eases his knee between your legs, leaning on the bench.

You hitch a breath as you try to squeeze your thighs together while you're forced to look at him.

"Tell me" Papa says lowly you watch his eyes become half lidded and he leans towards you to graze his lips against your neck.

You whimper as he starts kissing it before suddenly, out of fucking nowhere he bites down on it.

_Hard_

You yelp as you feel him break the skin and your blood starts flowing into his mouth. (ATTENTION HE IS NOT A VAMPIRE I REPEAT HE IS NOT A VAMPIRE, he's just super kinky)

You whimper as he starts sucking the wound he just made and you feel him rub his knee against your clit.

You let out a shudder, both in arousal but also in confusion.

"Wha-why did you bite me?" You ask him as he finally steps away from you to just stand there, looking down at you.

"I'm just marking what is mine, to make sure people know who you belong to" Papa says before wiping his mouth, still looking down at you.

You open your mouth to let out a sharp breath at his words.

"What? You don't believe me? Do you need to be deflowered to?" Papa asks before letting out a chuckle.

"I uh... No! No I do not!" You say as you stand up quickly, wanting to prove him wrong.

"Oh, my sweet little girl. You are being a bit bratty, do I have to take you by force?" Papa asks as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"N-no, I'd let you" You say as you proceed to walk away from him.

"Oh is my little brat trying to leave now?" Papa asks as he grabs your shoulder and turns you around to face him.

"You said you would let me. Did you change your mind?" Papa asks before tilting his head to the side, his gaze softening.

"I uh- no, I mean no, no I did not change my mind. Do as you please Papa" You say before crossing your arms over your chest and looking to your side, anywhere but him.

"And I will" Papa says before grabbing your hand, not too hard but not gently either.

You whimper as you are pulled into the confessional.

He sits down and makes you stand in front of him.

"Undress or I will have to do it for you" Papa says as he starts unbuttoning his robes, just around the crotch area.

You look at him before shedding your clothes, folding them and putting them aside somewhere on the floor.

Papa is ready before you are, his veiny cock already rock hard in his hand.

You whimper at the size of it and look up to meet his stern gaze.

"Papa, that thing will never fit" You tell him as you grab your shoulders, the air suddenly feeling a bit chilly.

"Oh trust me it will, you are already so wet for me" Papa says as he leans forward to slide his gloved finger along your folds.

"Oh she likes being bossed around" Papa says as he retreats his hand slowly as a string of your cum connects his hand and your cunt.

"I do not!" You tell him loudly, glaring at him.

"She also likes to get scolded and be punished" Papa says, bringing his gloved finger up to his mouth, licking it clean of your cum.

You open your mouth again just to let our a sharp breath.

"Keep it open like that and I might do something with it" Papa says sternly and you close it quickly.

"Don't worry, I have this" Papa says as he takes out a condom and you watch him rip it open with his teeth.

You grimace as he does this, he could've ripped it with his teeth.

"Oh so you went to sex ed?" Papa asks as he proceeds to put the condom on his veiny erection.

"I did" You say as you watch him.

"Come on now, come ride your Papa" He says patting his thigh.

You hesitate before mounting him, a bit clumsily because his robes were a bit slippery.

Papa helps you by taking one of your hands in his and steadying you.

And then you are on, your dripping pussy hovering over his hard cock.

"Mmmmh, you are dripping" Papa says as you just sit there, hands against your chest while you just hover over him not sitting.

"My sweet little girl, do not keep your hands to yourself. Explore, take control, for Satan's sake, do something" Papa says you feel his gloved fingers start to explore your thighs.

You look at him biting your lower lip before putting your hands on his shoulders. "

So she decided to do something" Papa says as his hands move up to your hips.

You pout at him.

"Well I'm in a very low position so I'm not sure what I am allowed to do. I do not wish to get punished" You says as you start noticing how soft the fabric of his robe is, trying really hard to avoid his stare.

"Let us just say that what ever happens in here will not be discussed outside closed doors and what ever you decide to do you will not be punished. Do we have a deal?" Papa asks as he grabs your face, like pushing your cheeks together, you look like a fish moment, forcing you to look down at him.

"Alright, sounds good" You say as Papa lets go of your face before you grab both side of his face, crashing your lips to his.

Papa is fairly surprised by this, resulting him to open his mouth in shock and you use the opportunity to slide your tongue into his mouth.

Papa slides his hands up and down your sides before setting one hand on your hip and the other goes to line up his cock with your entrance.

You are forced to break the kiss as you feel the head of his cock kiss your lower lips.

"Mmmh, Papa no it won't fit" You say as you look at him trying to catch your breath.

"Of course it will, you are so wet for me. It will just slide right in, trust me" Papa says as he moves the hand on your hip up to your face to caress it.

You whimper and a few tears roll down your face.

"My sweet child, we do not have to engage in this act if you do not want to" Papa says as he wipes away your tears.

"I'm just scared that it won't fit" You say as Papa continues to caress your cheek.

"Don't worry sweetheart, it will fit. Trust me" Papa says as he moves his hand down to your hip.

You nod at him hesitantly before you lower yourself onto him.

As the head disappears into you he starts rubbing your clit with his gloved hand.

You gasp as you keep sliding down onto him and the stretching feeling is driving you mad.

You whine as now notice his hand on your clit and you lean forward to rest your head on his shoulder.

"hhhhh, Papa you're so big" You say as you steady yourself on his shoulder.

You feel like you are being torn apart, Papa was right of course, it didn't hurt, you just felt yourself be stretched to your limits.

"That is my good girl, taking all of me" Papa says as he is now all the way inside.

"I knew you could do it" Papa says as he continues to rub you clit.

You whine into his shoulder as you feel the familiar warmth in your lower abdomen.

"Mmmmh, Papa I think I'm about to cum" You say before letting out a sharp breath into his shoulder.

"Mmmmh, yes I think you deserve and orgasm after all of that" Papa says as he rubs is it a little faster and harder.

You scream into his shoulder as he quickens the pace and you feel yourself squeeze around his cock as you orgasm.

Papa hisses as you close around his cock as continues to rub you, making sure that he finishes what he has started.

"Ugh, Papa, I'm done" You groan as you raise yourself up and push his hand away.

"Hmmm, such a nice little girl, coming for your Papa" He says stroking up and down your back.

You whimper as you avoid his gaze.

"You just orgasmed in front of me it is time you start looking me in the eyes while I fuck you, I do not want to miss a second of your reactions when I start fucking you" Papa says sternly and you are forced to look at him.

His eyes soften as soon as his meets yours.

"Now my dear are you ready to start properly?" Papa asks as he slides his hands up to your chest, grabbing your breasts firmly.

"Yes Papa" You say before grabbing his face and leaning in to kiss him.

You moan into the kiss, granting Papa access to your mouth as you knock his mitre off his head.

You start moving your pelvis a bit to get adjusted as Papa explores your mouth while kneeding your breasts.

You start stroking his cheek with one hand but you move the other down to your clit to rub it.

You explore the wrinkles on his cheek as you feel him start to gyrate his hips a bit to meet your movements.

You break the kiss to throw your head back as you are overwhelmed by pleasure.

Papa uses the opportunity to attack your neck.

He moves his hand to the side of your neck while kissing it on the other side.

He replaces your hand on your clit with his other hand, rubbing it hard and fast.

You gasp and Papa moves his hand to the front of your neck and gently squeezing the base of it.

You moan as you look down at him with half lidded eyes as you feel him tighten his grip on your neck while rubbing your clit even faster.

You shudder as you feel that familiar warmth in your lower abdomen.

"Oh is my little slut about to come now?" Papa asks as he can feel you tighten around his cock.

You let out a breathy yes as much as the grip he has on your neck allows you.

"Then come for your Papa" He says as grabs your neck even tighter, pushing you slowly over the edge.

You let out an inaudible scream as you convulse from your orgasm, legs trembling and everything.

Papa lets go of it as soon as he feels you tighten around his cock and is quick to hold you in place as you try to catch your breath.

Papa strokes down your neck to your breasts, trying to keep you grounded.

"How do you feel sweetheart? Would you like to continue?" Papa asks as he takes your chin in his hand to force you to look at him.

"I'm fine and ready to continue. We could perhaps get out of the confessional and fuck by the altar" You say before giving him a lazy smile, even though the choking was good it took a toll on you.

"Good idea Ghuleh, get off me then" Papa says before helping you of off him.

You stand there stripped of every fabric of clothing looking down at him as he stands up.

"Are you waiting for something?" Papa asks as he turns you around.

"I was waiting for you" You say as you feel gloved hands on your back.

He strokes them down to your butt, cupping your cheeks and giving them a good squeeze.

"You feel so nice my Ghuleh, so nice and plump, just for me" Papa growls into your ear as he comes up behind you while sliding one hand around your belly and his other up to your neck, tilting it aside before licking his mark.

You feel your knees go weak and Papa continues to lick your neck.

"Are we going to fuck or what?" You ask him breathily in arousal.

"Mmmmh, you want me to fuck you" Papa whispers into your ear, his mouth touching your lobe.

"Yes" You say as you hitch a breath.

"Tell me" Papa growls into your ear.

"Fuck me Papa, fuck me hard, make me yours forever" You beg him and you hear him hitch a breath behind you.

"As you wish Ghuleh" Papa says before pushing you gently out of the confessional, through the curtain.

You look around the chapel which is thankfully empty.

"Alright then, get on the stage" Papa commands ending it with a spank.

You yelp as you were not expecting that but you obey, quickly making your way to the stage.

You were faster then him and when you turn around you watch him "slide" across the floor as he joins you.

"It seems the altar is a bit to high for you, just get on the floor" Papa says before pushing you down.

You drop to your knees and get on all fours as you turn your ass into his direction.

Papa hums approvingly as he gets down on his knees behind you.

He settles between your legs and lifts up his robes, letting them cover your back side.

"Are you ready?" Papa asks as you feel his head kiss your entrance.

"Yes Papa" You say, your voice trembling slightly.

"Say it" Papa says as he slides it along your folds.

"Fuck me Papa, let every one hear me scream your name for I am yours forever and always" You say as you shake your butt in his direction.

He growls before forcing himself into you.

You gasp as you stretch around him, scratching at the wooden floorboards beneath you.

"Hhhhh, Papa, you're so fucking big!" You yell as you push against him.

"And my little slut loves it" He says as he leans down to growl into your ear before thrusting into you.

You moan at the thrust but continue to push against him.

One of his hands is on your hip and the other one finds your clit.

You whine as Papa starts thrusting into you and you lower your front half down to the floor.

You feel like you are in heaven and you never want this to end, the pleasure is immeasurable and you close your eyes to savor the moment.

"Darling are you with me?" Papa asks as he slows down his thrusts.

"No no, keep going. I'm here" You say as you raise your front part up.

"Good" Papa says before moving the hand that's on your hip up to your chest.

"Raise yourself up now" Papa says as he helps you kind of sit on his thighs before grabbing your neck as he starts pounding into you relentlessly all while rubbing your clit.

You arch your back into him as you hear him grunting.

"Just a little further my dear" Papa says as you feel that warmth again, he knows your close.

You moan as he tightens the grip on your neck and that alone is enough help you reach your end.

You scream his name as you orgasm and you hear Papa groan loudly as he himself cums.

It takes you both a little while to catch your breath and you actually stay in this position for a few moments, just to gather your thoughts.

Papa helps you of off him and you have to lay down on the floor for a bit.

He removes his condom, ties it and throws it somewhere before tucking his cock back into his pants.

He stays with you for a few minutes before encouraging you to get up.

"Come on Ghuleh, you have to get dressed before someone comes in here" Papa says as he strokes along your arm before taking your hand in his.

You sigh as he helps you up and he actually holds your hand all the way until you get to the confessional.

You dress yourself slowly and when you are done you notice that he has been watching you the whole time.

"Was this just a one time thing? Will I see you again sometime?" You ask him as you move a bit closer to him.

"I marked you which means that you are mine wether you like it or not but I guess you like it so yes we will see each other again" Papa says before leaning in to kiss you.

You let him and the kiss is indescribable.

It's not rough or harsh but soft and thorough.

You kiss him back but you both pull away as you hear a door open somewhere in the chapel.

"I'll see you around" Papa says winking at you before leaving to distract the person who just entered.

You shake your head, smiling to yourself as you exit the chapel.


End file.
